Velvet Nightmare
by Aeriths-Rain
Summary: Sephiroth had opened Yazoos eyes to who and what they really were, shown him the power he could wield.


**Disclaimer: **not mine yet!  
**AN:**This was going to be a chapter of moments, but it ended up in its own story! sorry! i shall write another Seph/Yazoo for moments if i get time  
**For:**WinternightBliSs - who wanted some Yazoo and Seph incest. I hope she likes it! sorry its kind of short after all her long reviews  
**Warnings:**Remenantcest, incest, possible hints at non-con

* * *

Yazoo shivered slightly, curling closer to the warm body against his back. He tilted his head backwards, gazing into those feline-green eyes. Kadaj would have been horrified to see his older brother lowering himself to this, but unlike him, Yazoo had no problem with giving over power to someone who deserved it. This man did, Kadaj didn't.

Yazoo would never have forgotten their first meeting. It had changed everything. Before that encounter, only Kadaj had been 'lucky' enough to hear their mother and older brother. But that night, he had closed his eyes and when he opened them, he found himself gazing into emerald. It had changed everything, turned him from the caring older brother into what he truly was.

For Sephiroth had opened his eyes.

Sephiroth had showed him the real nature of the world, the true relationship between the siblings. He had always thought that everything was merely the way it seemed, when he had in fact been living an illusion.

His opinion of Loz hadn't changed. It couldn't. Loz was a simple creature, the most childish of them all. Yazoo smirked up at his lover. It wasn't Kadaj's fault his childhood had been ripped away from him, but it had been fun. Loz however, had a personality so simple that with his newly opened eyes, he seemed almost an embarrassment. Loz's wants and needs were almost primal in their clarity. As long as he wasn't hungry, and had someone to 'play' with, he would be happy. Even after Yazoo had come to understand this, he still tried to ensure his brother, the only one not to be contacted by their ancestors, was content, providing him with new bodies to break. It had been his suggestion that Loz had gone to the church, to experience older brother's woman. Loz had been in a good mood for almost a week after that, and the young girl he had brought back had lured their blonde brother to their lair.

It was during this encounter that his last illusions about Kadaj were shattered. He watched as his younger brother walked forwards, hips swaying and head held high, between the bullets Loz and himself were firing. He would have thought he was doing it due to total trust and bravery, had Sephiroth not again taken it upon himself to disillusion him. Kadaj walked with such confidence because he did not care if he died. He held his head high in a last show of defiance and pride. Kadaj wasn't the fearless antihero he liked to play. He was the terrified child, who Yazoo would hold, first reassuringly and then cruelly, in his arms at night, whilst his mouth was torn open in un-listened to screams for his mother. It was pitiful, but at least it amused Sephiroth.

Yazoo was the one that Sephiroth showed the most lies about, and seeing what he really was had shocked him. He had always thought that Loz was their dead brother's raw strength and Kadaj was his personality, whilst he himself was just his beauty. Sephiroth saw it as far more than that.

He wasn't just beauty. He was the personality as well, the immaculate cruelty that Sephiroth taught him to embrace. Kadaj was merely a child cursed with Sephiroth's insanity and a dogged determination to charge straight to the goal which was never theirs. They, Sephiroth and Yazoo, were both willing to wait for victory, to manipulate and overpower rather than just attacking.

Sephiroth had taught Yazoo how to use the power, gain influence over others who would have tried to control him. Shown him how to break the youngest brother's spirit, given him his courage to raise his arm and shoot Cloud. In return, Yazoo had taught Sephiroth all he knew. How to be tender, caring, how to make himself smile and whimper from pure ecstasy. Together, they were perfection.

Perfection with a God needed a sacrifice. What better sacrifice could there be than mother's new silver-haired golden boy. Destroyed from the inside out. That had been an adventure, and when it was over, they had again sought comfort within each other, finding relief in arms and eyes so like their own. Sephiroth was perfect, soft and horrific, amazing in his powerful tenderness. Yazoo's Velvet Nightmare.

Sephiroth had died to give life to the brothers, to Yazoo. And now, Yazoo would live for Sephiroth.


End file.
